Tom y Jerry
|duracion = 7 minutos aprox. |logowiki = Tom y Jerry Wiki.png |interwiki = es.tomyjerry}} Tom y Jerry (Tom and Jerry en inglés) es una serie de dibujos animados creada por William Hanna y Joseph Barbera para Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer que se centraron en una rivalidad sin fin entre un gato doméstico (Tom) y un ratón (Jerry), cuyas persecuciones y batallas suelen participar violencia cómica. Hanna y Barbera en última instancia, escribió y dirigió ciento catorce Tom y Jerry dibujos animados en el estudio de animación de MGM en Hollywood, California entre 1940 y 1957, cuando la unidad de animación fue cerrado. La serie original es notable por haber ganado los premios de la Academia al Mejor Cortometraje en siete ocasiones, empatando con Disney Walt Disney Silly Symphonies como la más galardonada serie de animación teatral. También tiene la más Oscars más que cualquier otra serie animada. A partir de 1960, además de los originales MGM tenía nuevos cortos producidos por Rembrandt películas , dirigido por Gene Deitch en Europa del Este. Producción de cortometrajes de Tom y Jerry regresó a Hollywood bajoChuck Jones ' Sib-Tower 12 Productions en 1963, esta serie duró hasta 1967, haciendo un total de 161 cortometrajes.Las estrellas del gato y el ratón más tarde reapareció en los dibujos animados de televisión producida por Hanna-Barberay Filmation Studios durante los años 1970, 1980 y 1990, una película, Tom y Jerry: la película , en 1992 y estrenada en 1993 y en 2000, su primer especial de TV, Tom y Jerry en: The Mansion Cat para Cartoon Network . Hoy, Warner Bros. (a través de su Turner Entertainment división) posee los derechos de Tom y Jerry, y también produjo la serie,Las Aventuras de Tom y Jerry para The CW's sábado por la mañana "Los CW4Kids lineup ", así como el reciente y Tom Jerry resumen, el Karateguard , en 2005 y una serie de Tom y Jerry direct-to-video películas. Trama y formato Las parcelas de cada corto por lo general se centran en Tom (el gato) de numerosos intentos por capturar Jerry (el ratón) y el caos y la destrucción que se produce. Desde Tom rara vez intenta comer Jerry y porque la pareja de hecho parecen llevarse bien en algunos cortos de dibujos animados no está claro por qué Tom persigue a Jerry tanto. Algunas razones pueden incluir felino normal / enemistad murino, deber según su dueño, el intento de Jerry en arruinar una tarea que Tom tiene a su cargo, la venganza, Jerry ahorro de otros posibles presas (como patos ,canarios , o peces de colores ) de ser comido por Tom o competencia con otro gato, entre otras razones. Tom rara vez tiene éxito en la captura de Jerry, principalmente debido a la astucia de Jerry, habilidades astucia y la suerte y, a veces debido a la propia estupidez de Tom. Curiosamente, muchas de las tarjetas de título mostrará Tom y Jerry sonriendo el uno al otro, que parece representar una relación de amor-odio en lugar de la molestia se mostrará cada extremo hacia el otro en cada una de dibujos animados. También hay varios casos en los dibujos animados en el que mostrar amistad genuina ("Springtime for Thomas") y la preocupación por los demás de bienestar (por ejemplo en "Jerry y el León", donde Jerry en un caso trucos Tom haciéndole creer que se ha disparado Jerry y posteriormente se pone en marcha con el kit de primeros auxilios). Los cortometrajes son famosos por algunos de los gags más violentos jamás concebido en la animación teatral: Jerry Tom cortar por la mitad, cerrando su cabeza en una ventana o una puerta, Tom usando todo tipo de ejes ,pistolas , explosivos , trampas y venenos para tratar de asesinato Jerry, Jerry relleno cola de Tom en un molde para gofres , pateándolo en un refrigerador , tapando su cola en una toma de corriente , golpearlo con una maza , garroteo mazo , causando un árbol que lo llevara a la tierra, y así sucesivamente. A pesar de toda su popularidad, Tom y Jerry a menudo ha sido criticada como excesivamente violento. A pesar de la frecuente violencia, no hay sangre osangre en las escenas. Un chiste recurrente implica Jerry golpear Tom cuando él está preocupado, con Tom inicialmente ajeno al dolor y sólo sentir los momentos de los efectos más tarde, y viceversa, y otro implica Jerry detener a Tom en midchase (como si pedir un time-out), antes de que haga algo, generalmente poner el dolor en Tom. La historieta es también notable por su dependencia de los estereotipos , como el ennegrecimiento de los siguientes caracteres explosiones y el uso de sombras pesadas y ampliada (por ejemplo, el Dr. Jekyll y el Sr. Ratón ). El parecido con los objetos cotidianos y los sucesos es sin duda el principal atractivo visual de humor en la serie. Los propios personajes regularmente se transforman en formas ridículas pero asociativo fuerte, la mayoría de las veces involuntariamente, en formas enmascaradas pero horrible. Música juega un papel muy importante en los cortos, enfatizando la acción, tomando el lugar de efectos de sonido tradicionales, y la emoción de préstamos a las escenas. El director musical de Scott Bradley creó partituras complejas que combina elementos de jazz , música clásica y la música pop, a menudo Bradley volvió a interpretar canciones de pop contemporáneo, así como canciones de MGM películas, entre ellas Blancanieves y los siete enanitos , El mago de Oz y Meet Me In St. Louis . En general, hay poco diálogo como Tom y Jerry casi nunca hablan, sin embargo personajes menores no son igualmente limitada. Por ejemplo, el personaje Mammy Two Shoes tiene líneas en cada episodio en el que aparece (salvo la excepción de The Little Orphan ). La mayor parte del diálogo de Tom y Jerry son las risas agudas y gritos jadeantes, que pueden ser proporcionados por una bocina u otro instrumento musical. Antes de 1954, todos los Tom y Jerry dibujos animados fueron producidos en el estándar de proporción Academia y formato, desde finales de 1954 hasta 1955, parte de la producción fue producida en formato dual Academia de ambos y la pantalla ancha Cinemascope proceso. Desde 1956 hasta el cierre del estudio de animación de MGM un año después, todos los Tom y Jerry dibujos animados fueron producidos en Cinemascope, algunos incluso tenían sus bandas de sonido grabado en estéreo Perspecta . La década de 1960 Gene Deitch y Chuck Jones pantalones cortos fueron producidos en el formato Academy, pero con composiciones que los hicieron compatible para ser mate para formato widescreen Academia también. Todos los dibujos animados de Hanna y Barbera fueron producidos en tres strip Technicolor , las entradas de 1960 se realizaron en Metrocolor . Personajes Tomes un azul ruso Gato , que vive una vida mimada, mientras que Jerry es un pequeño marrón ratón doméstico que vive siempre cerca de él. "Tom" es un nombre genérico para un gato o gato (la Warner Bros. dibujos animados Sylvester se llamaba originalmente "Thomas"). Tom fue originalmente llamado "Jasper" en el muy corto en primer lugar, Puss Gets the Boot , mientras que Jerry era sin nombre, aunque los animadores le dio el apodo de "Jinx". Tom es muy irascible y delgado de piel, mientras que Jerry es independiente y oportunista. Jerry también posee una fuerza sorprendente para su tamaño, levantar objetos, como los yunques con relativa facilidad y resistiendo impactos considerables con ellos. A pesar de ser muy enérgico y decidido, Tom no es rival para los cerebros de Jerry e ingenio. Por el "iris-out" de cada caricatura, Jerry suele salir triunfante, mientras Tom se muestra como el perdedor. Sin embargo, otros resultados puede ser alcanzado; en raras ocasiones, los triunfos de Tom, por lo general cuando Jerry se convierte en el agresor o cuando cruza una especie de línea. A veces, por lo general, irónicamente, ambos pierden o ambos terminan siendo amigos (sólo que algo suceda para que Tom Jerry perseguirá de nuevo). Ambos personajes muestran sádicas tendencias, ya que tienen la misma probabilidad de tomar placer en atormentar a los demás. Sin embargo, dependiendo de la historieta, cuando uno de los personajes parece estar en peligro de muerte (en una situación peligrosa o de un tercero), el otro va a desarrollar una conciencia y salvarlo. A veces, se enlazan en un sentimiento mutuo hacia una experiencia desagradable y su atacarse unos a otros es un juego más que los ataques graves. Varios pantalones cortos muestran los dos para llevarse bien con dificultad mínima, y son más que capaces de trabajar juntos cuando la situación lo requiere, por lo general en contra de un tercero que se las arregla para torturar y humillar a los dos. En un corto , Tom muestra preocupación genuina por Jerry cuando cree que ha accidentalmente le disparó e inmediatamente se apresura a llegar a los primeros auxilios kit. A pesar de varios cortometrajes que muestran aparente de Tom "muerte" al final del corto, en realidad nunca muere toda la serie, e incluso lee sobre un flashback de su aparente muerte en el propio diario de Jerry . Aunque muchos personajes secundarios y menores decirlo, Tom y Jerry rara vez lo hacen ellos mismos. Tom, el más famoso, canta mientras corteja gatas, por ejemplo, Tom canta Louis Jordan 's " es usted es o no usted es mi bebé "en el corto 1946 Solid Serenade . En un par de pantalones cortos, Tom, cuando romance con una gata, la corteja con una voz con acento francés similar a la de la pantalla el actor Charles Boyer . Co-director William Hanna proporcionó la mayor parte de los chirridos, jadeos y otros efectos vocales para la pareja, incluyendo los efectos de sonido más famosos de la serie, de Tom cuero lanzó grito (creada mediante el registro grito de Hanna y eliminando el principio y el final de la grabación, dejando sólo la parte más fuerte del grito en la banda sonora) y trago nervioso Jerry. El único vocalización otro razonablemente común se hace por Tom cuando alguna referencia externa reclama un determinado escenario o eventualidad que es imposible, que inevitablemente, irónicamente le sucede a frustrar los planes de Tom - y en ese momento, un desaliñado y maltratadas Tom aparece y dice en una obsesión, haciéndose eco de la voz "¡No lo creo!", una referencia a algunos famosos de la Segunda Guerra Mundial la propaganda pantalones cortos de los años 1940. En un episodio, Tom contrata a un exterminador ratón que, después de varios intentos fallidos para enviar a Jerry, profesión cambios a Cat exterminador tachando el "Ratón" en su título y escribir "gato", dando lugar a Tom deletrear la palabra en voz alta antes de a regañadientes apuntando a sí mismo. Un corto de 1956 de Blues de Blue Cat , es narrada por Jerry en voz en off (voz de Paul Frees ). Tanto Tom y Jerry hablar más de una vez en el 1943 corto El Ratón Solitario . Tom y Jerry: la película es la primera (y única hasta ahora) entrega de la serie donde el famoso dúo del gato y el ratón con regularidad hablar con los seres humanos y otros animales antropomórficos, es posible que Tom y Jerry tienen plena capacidad del habla, pero eligen no usarlos aparte de unas pocas frases cortas, prefiriendo dejar el hablar con otros personajes. Personajes recurrentes En sus intentos por atrapar a Jerry, Tom menudo tiene que hacer frente a las intrusiones de Butch , un desaliñado gato negro callejón que quiere atrapar y comer Jerry, y Púa (a veces considerado como el "asesino" o "Butch"), un enojado, guardia vicioso bulldog que trata de atacar a Tom para molestar a su hijo Tyke mientras que intenta conseguir Jerry. Espiga hablaba a menudo, usando una voz y las expresiones (realizado por Daws Butler ) el modelo de comediante Jimmy Durante . Capa de Spike ha cambiado a lo largo de los años entre gris y rosa cremoso. La incorporación de Tyke hijo de Spike a finales de 1940 llevó a la vez un ligero ablandamiento de carácter Spike y una breve spin-off de la serie teatral ( Spike y Tyke ). Tom cambia su época muchos intereses amorosos. El interés primer amor es Sheikie y habla en un tono altanero en The Cat Zoot , y lo llama "Tommy" en El ratón viene a cenar esta noche . El interés amoroso segundo y más frecuente de Tom es Galore Pañales , que no tiene ningún diálogo en Tom y Jerry dibujos animados. Desde el principio, Tom también tiene que lidiar con Mammy Two Shoes (voz de Lillian Randolph ), un estereotipoafro-americano nacional housemaid . En los primeros pantalones cortos, Mamita se representa como la criada cuidado de la casa a menudo opulenta en la que Tom y Jerry residen. Más tarde, Tom y Jerry pantalones cortos se fijan en lo que parece ser propia casa de Mamita. Su rostro es nunca visto (con la excepción de 1950 el Saturday Evening Puss , en los que está muy brevemente su rostro visto mientras corre hacia la cámara), y por lo general Wallops al gato con una escoba cuando él se porta mal. Cuando Mami no estaba presente, a otros seres humanos a veces se ve, por lo general desde el cuello hacia abajo también. Mammy aparecería en muchos dibujos animados hasta 1952 de Push-Button gatito . Más tarde, los dibujos animados en lugar mostraría Tom y Jerry estar con 1950Yuppie de estilo pareja. Poco después, casi todos los seres humanos en la serie tenían caras visibles. Jerry adoptó un niño expósito pequeño ratón gris llamado Nibbles (también conocido más adelante como Tuffy ), procedente de una cierta "Sra. Bide-A-Wee Home Mouse". En Nibbles "primeras apariciones, lo representan como constantemente hambre y él también lleva un pañal . En años posteriores, Nibbles perdido el elemento glotón de su personalidad y habló a menudo, por lo general con un acento extranjero o idioma acuerdo con el tema y el establecimiento de la corta (por ejemplo, el francés en Touché, Pussy Cat! , Inglés Británico en Robin Hoodwinked) . Otro personaje recurrente en la serie fue Quacker el patito, que fue adaptado más adelante en el personaje de Hanna-Barbera Yakky Doodle . Él aparece en Quacker poco , el doctor Duck , Just Ducky , Downhearted Patito ,patito hacia el sur , de que es mi mamá , feliz Ducky Go y el pato de fuga . El carácter recurrente último es un pequeño diablo verde sin nombre que se parece a Jerry. Él sólo aparece en tres episodios, Primavera para Thomas, y Smitten Kitten . Cada vez que Tom se enamora de una gata, el diablo aconseja Jerry para tratar de romper los dos separados. Hay un ratón sin nombre que apareció en Ratón napolitano , venció a Tom y Jerry salvo, entonces golpearon a un perro y lo guarda Tom. Les muestra los lugares de interés de Napoli . Historia y evolución Hanna-Barbera era (1940 - 1958) Edit William Hanna y Joseph Barbera eran parte de la Rudolf Ising unidad en el estudio de animación de MGM a finales de 1930. Barbera, un diseñador storyman y carácter, fue emparejado con Hanna, un director experimentado, para comenzar a dirigir películas para la unidad Ising, la primera de ellas fue una caricatura del gato y el ratón, llamada''Puss Gets the Boot'' . Completado a finales de 1939, y puesto en libertad a los cines el 10 de febrero , 1940 , Puss Gets The Boot se centra en Jasper, un gato atigrado gris tratando de atrapar un roedor sin nombre, pero después de romper accidentalmente una planta de interior y su base, la afroamericana criada Mammy (Más tarde propietario de Tom) ha amenazado con lanzar Jasper out ("OWT, fuera!" hechizos Mammy it) si rompe una cosa más en la casa. Naturalmente, el ratón utiliza esto para su ventaja, y comienza a lanzar vasos de vino , platos de cerámica , teteras , y cualquier y todo frágil, por lo que Jasper se les echará afuera. Puss Gets The Boot fue visto de antemano y puesto en libertad sin fanfarria, y Hanna y Barbera pasó a dirigir otro (no del gato y el ratón afines) pantalones cortos. "Después de todo", señaló que muchos de los empleados de MGM, "no han habido suficientes del gato y el ratón caricaturas ya?" La actitud pesimista hacia el dúo del gato y el ratón cambió cuando el dibujo animado se convirtió en un favorito de los dueños de los cines y con laAcademia de Artes y Ciencias Cinematográficas , que propuso a la película para el Oscar al mejor corto: Historietas de 1941. Se perdió ante otro dibujo animado de MGM, Rudolph Ising es la Vía Láctea . Productor Fred Quimby , quien dirigió el estudio de animación de MGM, rápidamente sacó Hanna y Barbera de los otros-un tiro caricaturas que estaban trabajando, y puesto en marcha una serie con el gato y el ratón. Hanna y Barbera celebró un concurso de estudio intra-dar a la par un nuevo nombre mediante la elaboración nombres sugeridos de un sombrero; animador John Carr ganó $ 50 con su sugerencia de''Tom y Jerry'' . [1] El Tom y Jerry serie entró en producción con El Midnight Snack en 1941, y Hanna y Barbera raramente dirigida nada más que las caricaturas del gato y el ratón para el resto de su estancia en MGM. Apariencia física de Tom evolucionado significativamente a lo largo de los años. Durante la década de 1940, Tom tenía un exceso de detalle - piel peluda, numerosos faciales arrugas y marcas múltiples cejas - los cuales fueron revisados en una forma más viable a finales de la década de 1940, y parecía un gato realista; además desde sus inicios cuadrúpedos Tom hizo cada vez más y, finalmente, casi exclusivamente, bípedo. Por el contrario, el diseño de Jerry permaneció esencialmente el mismo para la duración de la serie. A mediados de la década de 1940, la serie había desarrollado un más rápido, más energía (y violento) tono, debido a la inspiración de la obra de su colega en el estudio de animación de MGM, Tex Avery , quien se unió al estudio en 1942. A pesar de que el tema de cada corto es prácticamente el mismo - gato persigue ratón - Hanna y Barbera encontrado un sinfín de variaciones sobre ese tema. Storyboards y diseños de Barbera ásperas y diseños, junto con la sincronización de Hanna, dio lugar a una serie de MGM dibujos animados más popular y exitoso. Trece entradas en Tom y Jerry series (incluyendo Puss Gets The Boot ) fueron nominados para el Oscar al mejor cortometraje: Dibujos animados, siete de ellos pasó a ganar el premio de la Academia, rompiendo el estudio de Disney racha 's ganar en esa categoría . Tom y Jerry ganado más premios de la Academia que cualquier otro personaje basado en la serie animada de teatro. Tom y Jerry siguió siendo popular durante toda su carrera teatral original, aun cuando los presupuestos comenzaron a apretar un poco en la década de 1950 y el ritmo de los cortos se desaceleró ligeramente. Sin embargo, después de que la televisión se hizo popular en la década de 1950, la taquilla ingresos disminuyeron para películas de cine y cortometrajes. Al principio, MGM combatió esto yendo a toda la producción de CinemaScope, en la serie. Después de MGM se dio cuenta de que sus re-ediciones de los cortometrajes presentados en mayores ingresos, tanto como las nuevas películas, los ejecutivos del estudio decidieron, para sorpresa del personal, cerrar el estudio de animación. El estudio de animación de MGM fue cerrado en 1957, y la final de la Hanna Barbera 114, y Tom y Jerry''shorts, ''Tot Watchers , fue lanzado el 1 de agosto de 1958. Hanna y Barbera estableció su propio estudio de animación de televisión, Hanna-Barbera Productions , en 1957, que pasó a producir los famosos espectáculos de televisión y películas. Gene Deitch época (1960 - 1962) En 1960, MGM decidió producir nuevo Tom y Jerry pantalones cortos, y tenía productor William L. Snyder acordar con la República Checa y la animación basada director Gene Deitch y su estudio, Rembrandt películas , para hacer las películas en el extranjero en Praga , Checoslovaquia . El equipo Deitch / Snyder resultó 13 cortos, muchos de los cuales tienen una calidad surrealista. Desde que el equipo Deitch / Snyder había visto sólo un puñado de los originales de Tom y Jerry pantalones cortos, las películas resultantes se considera inusual, y, en muchos sentidos, extraño. Gestos de los personajes se realizaron a menudo a gran velocidad, provocando con frecuencia la falta de definición de movimiento pesado. Como resultado, la animación de los personajes se veía agitado y enfermizo. La banda sonora contó con música escasa, spacey efectos de sonido , el diálogo que se murmuraba en vez de hablado, y un uso intensivo de reverb . Los aficionados que normalmente arraigados por Tom criticado caricaturas Deitch por tener Tom nunca se convierten en una amenaza para Jerry, y la única vez que Tom nunca intenta lastimar a Jerry es cuando se pone en su camino.Nuevo propietario de Tom, un hombre blanco corpulento, también fue más brutal gráficamente en castigar los errores de Tom en comparación con Mamita. Sorprendentemente, el Gene Deitch Tom y Jerry dibujos animados todavía hoy vuelve a ejecutar sobre una base semi-regular. Estos cortos se encuentran entre los pocos Tom y Jerry dibujos animados no llevar el "Made in Hollywood, EE.UU." frase al final. Debido al estudio de Deitch estar detrás de la Cortina de Hierro , la ubicación del estudio de producción se omite totalmente de ella Chuck Jones época (1963 - 1967) Después de la última de las caricaturas Deitch fueron puestos en libertad, Jones acababa de terminar su mandato más de treinta años en Warner Bros. Cartoons y comenzó su propio estudio de animación, Sib Tower 12 Productions , con su socio, Les Goldman. A partir de 1963, Jones y Goldman pasó a producir 34 más Tom y Jerry''pantalones cortos, todos los cuales llevan el estilo distintivo de Jones (y una influencia psicodélica leve). Sin embargo, a pesar de ser animada esencialmente por los mismos artistas que trabajaban con Jones en Warners, estos nuevos cortos tenido diversos grados de éxito crítico. Jones tuvo problemas para adaptarse a su estilo de ''Tom y Jerry ' s marca de humor, y una serie de caricaturas favorecido actitudes, personalidad y estilo sobre la trama. Los personajes se sometió a un ligero cambio de aspecto: Tom recibió más gruesas, Boris Karloff , como las cejas (que se asemejan Jones ' Grinch o Conteo de células sanguíneas ), un aspecto menos complejo (incluso el color de su piel convertirse en gris), y las mejillas peleteros, mientras que Jerry fue dado grandes ojos y los oídos, un encendedor de color marrón, y un dulce, Porky Pig expresión similar. Algunos de Jones Tom y Jerry dibujos animados son una reminiscencia de su trabajo con Wile E. Coyote y el Correcaminos , incluido el uso de gags y chistes oscuras con personajes que caen de grandes precipicios. Jones co-dirigió la mayoría de los cortos con diseño artista Maurice Noble . Los cortos restantes fueron dirigidos por Abe Levitow y Ben Washam , con Tom Ray dirigir dos cortometrajes en torno imágenes de anteriores Tom y Jerry''dibujos animados dirigida por Hanna y Barbera. Varios caracterizaciones vocales fueron hechas por Mel Blanc yJune Foray . MGM finalmente terminó la producción de Tom y Jerry en el año 1967, momento en que Sib Tower 12 se había convertido en MGM Animation / Visual Arts , y Jones se había movido en especiales de televisión y de la película, ''el peaje Phantom . ''Tom y Jerry'' golpear televisión A partir de 1965, los de Hanna y Barbera Tom y Jerry shows comenzaron a aparecer en la televisión en forma muy editada: el equipo de Jones fue obligado a adoptar las caricaturas que ofrecen Mammy (como el Saturday Evening Puss ), rotoscope a salir, y reemplazarla con una mujer delgada blanca, con Lillian Randolph pistas 's de voz originales sustituidos por June Foray . Sin embargo, en las transmisiones locales de los dibujos animados, y en las que se muestran en Boomerang , Mamita, que aparece en los cortos de otros, podría volver a verse, y más recientemente, con una voz nueva, negro menos estereotipada suministrada, que se lleva a cabo por Thea Vidale .Gran parte de la violencia extrema en las caricaturas fueron editados también fuera. Comenzando en CBS programa 'Saturday Morning el 25 de septiembre de 1965, Tom y Jerry se trasladó a domingos CBS dos años más tarde y permaneció allí hasta 17 de septiembre 1972. ''Tom y Jerry ' s nuevos propietarios En 1986, MGM fue comprado por WTBS fundador Ted Turner . Turner vendió la compañía poco tiempo después, pero conservaron pre-1986 filmoteca de MGM, lo que ''Tom y Jerry pasó a ser propiedad de Turner Entertainment(donde los derechos están hoy a través de Warner Bros.), y en los años siguientes han aparecido en Turner-run estaciones, como TBS , TNT , Cartoon Network , Boomerang , y Turner Classic Movies . ''Tom y Jerry'' fuera de los Estados Unidos Cuando se muestra en la televisión terrestre en el Reino Unido (desde 1967 hasta 2000, generalmente en la BBC )Tom y Jerry dibujos animados no se cortaron a la violencia y Mammy se retuvo. Además de contar con espacios regulares, Tom y Jerry sirvió a la BBC de otra manera. Cuando se enfrentan a la interrupción de los programas (como los que se producen cuando las transmisiones en vivo invadido), la BBC invariablemente recurren a Tom y Jerry para llenar cualquier vacío, confiando en que sería conservar gran parte de un público que de otro modo podrían canalizar hop. Esto resultó particularmente útil en 1993, cuando Noel House Party tuvo que ser cancelado debido a una IRA amenaza de bomba en BBC Television Centre - Tom y Jerry se mostró en cambio, la reducción de la brecha hasta el próximo programa. Recientemente, una madre se quejó ante Ofcom de las escenas de fumadores se muestran en los dibujos animados, a menudo desde que Tom intenta impresionar a los intereses del amor con el hábito, lo que resulta en los informes que las escenas de fumar en Tom y Jerry películas pueden estar sujetos a censura. [2] Debido a su falta de diálogo, Tom y Jerry se tradujo fácilmente en varios idiomas. Tom y Jerry comenzó a emitir enJapón en 1964. Una encuesta realizada en 2005 en todo el país tomado en Japón por TV Asahi , el muestreo de los grupos de edad, desde adolescentes a adultos en sus años sesenta, clasificados en Tom y Jerry # 85 en la lista de los top 100 " del anime "de todos los tiempos, mientras que su sondeo de opinión llevado después de la emisión de la lista se ubicó en el puesto # 58 - el único no-japonés de animación en la lista, y golpeando a los clásicos del anime como Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle , A Little Princess Sara , y el ultra-clásico Macross , Ghost in the Shell , y Kenshin Rurouni ( debe tenerse en cuenta que en Japón, la palabra "anime" se refiere a todos animación independientemente de su origen, no sólo animación japonesa). [3] Tom y Jerry es también bien conocido en Arabia Saudita , China, , India , Indonesia , Irán , Pakistán , Bangladesh , Tailandia , Mongolia y Corea del Sur . Tom y Jerry siempre han sido muy populares en Alemania . Sin embargo, las caricaturas son overdubbed con rimaalemán verso que describe lo que está sucediendo en la pantalla y proporciona contenido adicional divertido. Los diferentes episodios figuran normalmente en el episodio diario de Jerry (1949), en la que Tom lee las aventuras pasadas. En el sudeste de Asia , India , Pakistán , Argentina , México , Colombia , Brasil , Rumania , Venezuela y otros de América Latina Cartoon Network países aún se transmite de Tom y Jerry dibujos animados cotidiana. En Rusia , los canales locales también transmitir el programa en su franja de programación diurna. Tom y Jerry fue uno de los pocos dibujos animados de emisión origen occidental de Checoslovaquia (1988) antes de la caída del comunismoen 1989. En Indonesia, ANTV actualmente la señal de Tom y Jerry y también pantalones cortos de Looney Tunes con las leyendas indonesias se clasificaron el espectáculo ABO en sistema de clasificación por ANTV de Indonesia. Controversia Al igual que muchos otros dibujos animados en los años 1940, 1950 y 1960, Tom y Jerry no fue consideradopolíticamente correcto en los años posteriores. Había por lo menos veinticuatro caricaturas que aparecen ya sea con el racismo o caracteres que aparecen en cara pintada de negro después de una explosión, que posteriormente se cortan cuando se muestra en la televisión hoy en día, a pesar de que The Yankee Doodle Ratón gag blackface sigue mostrándose en otros países. La criada negro, Mammy Two Shoes, a menudo se considera racista porque ella es representada como una mujer pobre negro que tiene un problema de roedores. Su voz fue redubbed por Turner en la década de 1990 con la esperanza de que el sonido carácter menos estereotipada. Una caricatura en particular, su ratón Viernes , a menudo prohibido en la televisión debido a los caníbales están viendo como los estereotipos racistas. Si se muestra, el diálogo de los caníbales se edita fuera, aunque la boca se puede ver en movimiento. En 2006, el Reino Unido canal Boomerang hecho planes para editar Tom y Jerry dibujos animados que se emitió en el Reino Unido, donde los personajes se ve que el fumar de una manera que fue "tolerada, aceptable o glamour".Esto siguió a una denuncia de un espectador que los dibujos no eran apropiados para los espectadores más jóvenes, y una investigación posterior por parte del Reino Unido control de los medios OFCOM . También ha tomado el enfoque de los EE.UU. mediante la edición de gags cara pintada de negro, aunque esto parece ser al azar, ya que no todas las escenas de este tipo se cortan. Muchos dicen que este tipo de censura es como cortar la historia. Espectáculos, promociones especiales y cortos En 1975, Tom y Jerry se reunieron con Hanna y Barbera, que produjo nuevas Tom y Jerry dibujos animados para los sábados por la mañana. Estos 48 minutos de siete historietas cortas se emparejaron con The Ape gran uva y''Mumbly'' dibujos animados, para crear The Tom y Jerry / Grape Ape Mostrar , Tom y Jerry El / Grape Ape / Mumbly Mostrar y El Show de Tom y Jerry / Mumbly, todos de que funcionó en ABC sábado por la mañana a partir de 6 septiembre 1975 hasta 3 septiembre 1977. En estos dibujos animados, Tom y Jerry (ahora con una corbata de lazo rojo), que habían sido enemigos durante sus años de formación, se convirtieron en amigos no violentos que iban en aventuras juntos, como Hanna-Barbera tuvo que cumplir con las reglas estrictas contra la violencia en la televisión infantil. El show de Tom y Jerry se sigue transmitiendo en el canal canadiense Teletoon , y su homólogo clásico,Teletoon Retro . Estudios Filmation (en asociación con MGM Television ) también trató las manos en la producción de un Tom y Jerry serie de televisión. Su versión, el programa de humor de Tom y Jerry , debutó en 1980, y también aparecen nuevas historietas protagonizadas por Droopy Spike, (otro bulldog creado por Tex Avery), y Oso Barney , no se veía desde los originales cortometrajes de MGM. Los treinta Filmation Tom y Jerry dibujos animados eran notablemente diferentes de los esfuerzos de Hanna-Barbera, a su regreso de Tom y Jerry a la fórmula original de persecución, con un poco más " slapstick formato "humor. Esta encarnación, al igual que la versión de 1975, no fue tan bien recibido por el público como los originales, y se extendió por la cadena CBS sábado por la mañana a partir de 6 septiembre 1980-4 septiembre 1982. Una de las mayores tendencias de la televisión la mañana del sábado en los años 1980 y 1990 fue el "babyfication" de los adultos mayores, las estrellas de dibujos animados clásicos , y el 7 de septiembre de 1990, Tom y Jerry Kids , co-producida por Hanna-Barbera Productions y entretenimiento de Turner Co. debutó en ABC . Se incluyó una versión juvenil del famoso gato y el ratón dúo persiguiéndose unos a otros. Al igual que con la serie 1975 HB, Jerry lleva su corbatín rojo, mientras que Tom ahora lleva una gorra roja. Spike y su hijo Tyke, y Droopy y su hijo Dripple, apareció en respaldo segmentos para el programa, que se desarrolló el 19 de noviembre de 1993, después de 1996, el retorno show para niños 'WB! en The WB hasta que el show cayó Kids ' WB! en 2000, vuelva a ejecutar de nuevo desde 2002-2007. En 2000, un nuevo programa especial de televisión titulado Tom and Jerry in: The Mansion Cat se estrenó enCartoon Network . Contaba con Joe Barbera (que también era un consultor creativo) como la voz del dueño de Tom, cuyo rostro nunca se ve. En esta caricatura, Jerry, ubicado en un Habitrail , es tanto de una mascota es como Tom, y su propietario tiene que recordar a Tom que no es "culpa de todo al ratón". En 2005, un nuevo Tom y Jerry teatral corto, titulado El Karateguard , que había sido escrita y dirigida por Barbera y Brandt Spike, storyboard por Joseph Barbera y Iwao Takamoto y producida por Joseph Barbera, Spike y Cervone Brandt Tony. También Jeff Bergman como las voces de Tom Cat / ratón Jerry se estrenó en los cines de Los Ángeles el 27 de septiembre de 2005. Como parte de la celebración de Tom y Jerry ' s 65o aniversario, esta primera vuelta Barbera marcado como artista escritor, director y guión en la serie desde el suyo y originales de Hanna cortos de dibujos animados de MGM. Director / animador de Spike Brandt fue nominado a un premio Annie de animación mejor carácter. El corto se estrenó en Cartoon Network el 27 de enero de 2006. Durante el primer semestre de 2006, una nueva serie llamada Cuentos de Tom y Jerry fue producida en Warner Bros. Animation . Trece episodios de media hora (cada uno compuesto por tres cortos) fueron producidos, con sólo los mercados fuera de los Estados Unidos y el Reino Unido se ha registrado. El espectáculo entonces llegó al Reino Unido en febrero de 2006 sobre Boomerang , y se fue a los EE.UU. en Kids 'WB! en The WB . Tales es el primer Tom y Jerry serie de televisión que utiliza el estilo original de los cortos clásicos, junto con el violencia. Este recientemente es el último de Tom y Jerry de dibujos animados basada en la televisión como el show terminó el 22 de marzo de 2008. Largometrajes En 1945, Jerry hizo una aparición en la acción en vivo musicales cinematográficos MGM Anchors Aweigh , en el que, mediante el uso de efectos especiales, realiza una rutina de baile con Gene Kelly . En esta secuencia, Gene Kelly le dice a una clase de niños de la escuela una historia ficticia de cómo se ganó la Medalla de Honor . Jerry es el rey de un mundo mágico poblado de animales de dibujos animados, a los que se ha prohibido bailar como él mismo no sabe cómo. Carácter Gene Kelly, entonces viene y Jerry guía a través de una elaborada rutina de baile, dando lugar a Jerry le adjudicación con una medalla. Jerry habla y canta en este cortometraje, su voz es interpretada por Sara Berner . Tom tiene un cameo en la secuencia como uno de los sirvientes de Jerry. Tanto Tom y Jerry aparecen con Esther Williams en una secuencia de sueño en otra pantalla gigante musical,peligroso cuando está mojado . En la película, Tom y Jerry están persiguiendo cada uno bajo el agua, que cuando se encuentran con Esther Williams, con quien realiza una extensa rutina de nado sincronizado. Tom y Jerry Williams tiene que ahorrar de un pulpo libidinoso, que trata de seducir y atraer a ella a (muchos de) sus brazos. En 1988, el dúo fueron alineados hasta que aparezca en el Oscar -winning Touchstone / Amblin Entertainmentpelícula ¿Quién engañó a Roger Rabbit , un homenaje al clásico de animación estadounidense, pero su inclusión en la película fue desechado debido a complicaciones legales. 1992 vio el lanzamiento de ultramar de Tom y Jerry: la película se estrenó la película a los cines en Europa de ese año y luego por Miramax Films a nivel nacional en 1993. Joseph Barbera, co-creador de los personajes se desempeñó como consultor creativo para la imagen y fue producida y dirigida por Phil Roman . Una película musical con una estructura similar a éxitos de taquilla de Metro Goldwyn Mayer, El mago de Oz y Cantando bajo la lluvia , la película fue criticada por los críticos y el público por igual por ser predecible y de dar el diálogo par (y canciones) a través de toda la película . Como resultado, se fracasó en la taquilla. En 2001, Warner Bros. (que tenía, por entonces, se fusionó con Turner y asumió sus propiedades) dio a conocer el primer dúo direct-to-video película, Tom y Jerry: El anillo mágico , en el que Tom ambiciona un anillo que le otorga poderes místicos para el usuario, y se ha convertido accidentalmente atascado en la cabeza de Jerry. Sería la última vez que ambos Hanna y Barbera co-productor ejecutivo de Tom y Jerry , como William Hanna murió poco después de El Anillo Mágico fue liberado. Cuatro años más tarde, Bill Kopp guión y dirigió dos más características de gato y ratón para el estudio, Tom y Jerry: Blast Off to Mars y Tom and Jerry: The Fast and Furry el , este último basado en una historia de Barbera.Ambos fueron lanzados en DVD en 2005, que marca la celebración del 65 aniversario de Tom y Jerry. En 2006, otro directo-a-video película, Tom y Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers , cuenta la historia de la pareja que tiene a trabajar juntos para encontrar el tesoro. Joe se le ocurrió la idea inicial y el argumento para la función siguiente, Tom y Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale , que sería la última de Tom y Jerry debido a su fallecimiento en diciembre de 2006. La película animada fiesta-set fue lanzada en DVD a finales de 2007, y dedicada a Barbera. Se rumorea que el próximo direct-to-video característica, Tom y Jerry: Un poco de aprendizaje , se dará a conocer.No hay fecha de lanzamiento ha sido anunciado y sin argumento hecho todavía para el próximo título. Otros formatos Tom y Jerry comenzaron a aparecer en los cómics en 1942, como una de las características de Our Gang Comics .En 1949, con acción en vivo de MGM Our Gang cortos de haber cesado la producción hace cinco años, la serie pasó a llamarse Tom y Jerry Comics . El par continuó apareciendo en varios libros para el resto del siglo 20. La pareja también ha aparecido en una serie de juegos de video también, que abarca títulos para los sistemas de laNintendo Entertainment System y Super NES a más entradas recientes para Playstation 2 , Xbox y GameCube de Nintendo . Influencias culturales A lo largo de los años, el plazo y el título de Tom y Jerry se convirtió prácticamente en sinónimo de interminable rivalidad, tanto como la relacionada con "gato y el ratón pelea" ha metáfora. Los Simpsons personajes, Itchy & Scratchy , de los dibujos animados del mismo nombre en el Krusty el Payaso''Show, son parodias de ''Tom y Jerry - ". dibujos animados en un dibujo animado", un La violencia extrema de la caricatura de Tom y Jerry se parodia y se intensificó, como picor (el ratón) distribuye Scratchy en varias maneras gratuitas y sangrientos. En el episodio de Los Simpson, Itchy and Scratchy y Marge Marge consigue violencia prohibido en la televisión y Tomy y Daly se hicieron amigos (que golpear introducción de los suyos se sustituye por el intercambio de regalos), provocando la caída de la serie. Fue cambiado posteriormente de nuevo a la forma en que solía ser porque Marge decide que usted no debe censurar arte porque no quería que David de Miguel Ángel desnudo para ser cubiertos. Los Simpson también parodió las caricaturas Gene Deitch época. En el episodio''Krusty Gets Kancelled'' , los Itchy & Scratchy caracteres se reemplazan por el mal dibujada Obrero y Parásito . El dúo también se parodió en el original Sally, la bruja del anime (1966), los Padrinos Mágicos película de televisión,Channel Chasers (2004), y dos episodios de Garfield y sus amigos . Un episodio de Disney Kim Possible también incluyó una parodia de Tom y Jerry llamado Scamper y Bitey señor. Tom y Jerry fueron mencionados en Baby Mama Angie cuando menciona a Tom y Jerry como una asociación que ella y Kate debería tratar de trabajar juntos, como, y señala que Kate Tom y Jerry se odian. ''Tom y Jerry'' en DVD Ha habido varios Tom y Jerry DVDs publicados en la Región 1 (Estados Unidos y Canadá), incluyendo una serie de dos discos establece conocida como la Colección de Tom y Jerry Spotlight . No ha habido respuestas negativas a vol. 1 y vol. 2, debido a algunas de las caricaturas incluidas en cada diálogo con los cortes y redubbed Mammy Two-Shoes. Un programa de sustitución de ofrecer versiones sin cortes de los cortometrajes en DVD se anunciará más adelante. También hay respuestas negativas a vol. 3, debido a la limpieza del ratón y del gato Casanova están excluidos de estos sistemas y su ratón Viernes tener una extrema zoom-in hacia el final, no hay un programa de reemplazo para vol. 3 es anunciado. Ha habido dos Tom y Jerry pone en DVD Región 2. En Europa Occidental, la mayoría de los Tom y Jerry cortos han sido puestos en libertad (sólo dos, a saber, The Million Dollar Cat y Busy Buddies , no fueron incluidos, por razones desconocidas) bajo el nombre de Tom y Jerry - The Classic Collection . Casi todos los cortos contener rebautizado Mammy Two-Shoes pistas. A pesar de estos recortes, su ratón Viernes , el único de Tom y Jerry de dibujos animados para ser completamente retirados de las ondas en algunos países debido al racismo, se incluye, sin editar, con la excepción de la extrema zoom-in hacia el final para evitar mostrar una caricatura racista particularmente . Hay que señalar, sin embargo, que se trata de copias regulares de televisión enviadas desde los EE.UU. en la década de 1990. Pantalones cortos producidos en Cinemascope se presentan en pan and scan.Afortunadamente Limpieza del ratón y del gato Casanova se presentan sin cortar en el marco de estos conjuntos.Tom y Jerry - The Classic Collection está disponible en 6 dvds de doble cara (emitida en el Reino Unido) y 12 una sola capa DVD (emitida en toda Europa Occidental , incluyendo el Reino Unido). El otro Tom y Jerry ''Región 2 DVD set está disponible en Japón. Igual que ''Tom y Jerry - La colección clásica en Europa occidental, casi todos los cortometrajes (incluyendo su ratón Viernes ) contienen cortes. Slicked-up Pup ,Acabado de Tom Fotos , Amigos Busy , El huevo y Jerry , Tops con Pops y 'Feedin el Kiddie están excluidos de estos conjuntos. Pantalones cortos producidos en Cinemascope se presentan en pan and scan. Filmografía Pantalones cortos notables Para obtener una lista de teatral Tom & Jerry pantalones cortos de dibujos animados, ver Lista de los dibujos animados de Tom y Jerry . Las viñetas siguientes ganó el premio de la Academia (Oscar) al mejor cortometraje: Dibujos animados : [4]Plantilla: Rp *1943: El ratón del Doodle de Yankee *1944: Problemas de ratón *1945: Silencio, por favor! *1946: The Cat Concerto *1948: El pequeño huérfano *1951: Las dos Mouseketeers *1952: Johann Ratón Estos dibujos animados fueron nominados para el Oscar al mejor cortometraje: Dibujos animados, pero no ganó: *1940: Puss Gets the Boot *1941: The Night Before Christmas *1947: Dr. Jekyll y el Sr. Ratón *1949: Hatch Up Your Troubles *1950: El primo de Jerry *1954: Touché, Pussy Cat! Estos dibujos animados fueron nominados para el Premio Annie en la categoría de Logros Individuales: Animación de personajes, pero no ganó: *1946: Primavera para Thomas *1955: Esa es mi mamá *1956: Muscle Beach Tom *2005: El Karateguard Programas de televisión *''El show de Tom y Jerry'' (ABC, 1975) *''El Show de Comedy Tom y Jerry'' (CBS, 1980-1982) *''Tom y Jerry Kids'' (ABC, 1990-1993) *''Tom and Jerry Tales'' (The WB, 2006-2008) Programas especiales de televisión *''Tom y Jerry en: The Mansion Cat'' (Cartoon Network, 2000) Teatral películas *''Tom y Jerry: la película'' (Miramax Films / Turner Fotos Worldwide / Film Roman / Turner Entertainment / Entretenimiento en Vivo / WMG, 1992) Direct-to-video películas *''Tom y Jerry: El anillo mágico'' (Warner Home Video, 2001) *''Tom y Jerry: Blast Off to Mars'' (Warner Home Video, 2004) *''Tom y Jerry: The Fast and Furry el'' (Warner Home Video, 2005) *''Tom y Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers'' (Warner Home Video, 2006) *''Tom y Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale'' (Warner Home Video, 2007) *''Tom y Jerry: A Little Learning'' (Warner Home Video, TBA) Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Series Categoría:Series transmitidas por Tooncast Categoría:Series transmitidas por Boomerang Categoría:Series de Hanna-Barbera Categoría:Tom y Jerry Categoría:Series concluídas